


[Podfic of] The Typical Love Song

by the24thkey



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: It's an ugly crush, but Taeyong doesn't regret it.





	[Podfic of] The Typical Love Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithabubblegun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithabubblegun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Typical Love Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483068) by [jamjoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamjoon/pseuds/jamjoon). 



 

**Length:**  01:01:50

 

**Download:[here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/typicallovesong.mp3)**

Open in a new tab to stream

 

**Music:** Touch, because it's my fav

 

 

Thanks to the author for giving me permission to record this wonderful story! <3 I really love it a lot, so recording it was a joy. And somehow I ended up, uh, _really_ leaning into the sensual voice for this one in a way I usually don't? So. Hope that works well. 

 

Enjoy! <3

 


End file.
